


Время вместе

by Tanets_chasov



Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Карл и Элиза – напарники. Могут ли они стать кем-то большим друг для друга?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passing the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154129) by [shadowsfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan). 



> shadowsfan вдохновили промофото ко второму сезону сериала «Туннель» со Стивеном Диллэйном и Клеманс Поэзи в главных ролях, а еще этот фик – подарок для подруги автора, которой очень нравится заявленный пейринг. 
> 
> Огромная благодарность моей бете Просто_Даше за то, что она помогла сделать эту работу намного лучше.

Пытаясь устроиться поудобней, Элиза откидывается на спинку пассажирского сидения. Они при исполнении и уже не первый час ведут наблюдение за переулком позади приземистого многоквартирного дома, ожидая, когда появится нужный человек. С заданием мог справиться кто-то из подчиненных, но Карл настоял на их участии: вероятно, он хотел на какое-то время избавиться от обязанности менять близнецам грязные подгузники не меньше, чем поймать преступника. Карл рассказывал, что дом – владения Лауры, а вот машина целиком и полностью принадлежит ему. Время от времени он использует автомобиль в качестве убежища, когда нуждается в отдыхе от своего беспокойного семейства. Хорошо, что в этот раз Карл согласился на служебный транспорт и ей не придется терпеть запах мокрой псины, насквозь пропитавший его машину. 

Одинокий уличный фонарь едва освещает блестящий от дождя асфальт. Элиза пристально всматривается в темноту, вполуха слушая болтовню Карла о похожем случае в бытность его нетерпеливым молодым сержантом. История ей не интересна, а английский не родной язык, благодаря чему Элиза с легкостью пропускает мимо ушей слова напарника, сосредотачиваясь только на звуке его голоса. Карл любит говорить, а Элизе нравится его слушать. Голос Карла успокаивает. Это как пить чай с лимоном и медом, когда у тебя болит горло. Карлу прекрасно известно, что она его на самом деле не слушает. В свою очередь, Элиза знает, что Карл об этом знает, но его никогда не обижает подобное безразличие. Рано или поздно он все равно уговорит ее рассказать свою историю. Трагические события прошлого года сильно их сблизили, и теперь им довольно уютно друг с другом.

Карл всегда активно жестикулирует, когда говорит. Элиза наблюдает за его руками. Для полицейского у него удивительно красивые руки, и она не в первый раз задумывается, каково это – почувствовать его длинные пальцы на своих затекших от долгого сидения плечах. Должно быть, волшебно. Учитывая репутацию Карла, он определенно знает, как доставить удовольствие женщине: они бросаются на него, словно лемминги с обрыва, и обычно он не стремится избежать столкновения. Ветреность – один из недостатков Карла, который он пытается искоренить, но потребность изменять жене завязана скорее на эмоциях, чем на похоти: ему нравится рисковать, оказываться в ситуации, когда он может враз лишиться всего, что ему дорого. Теперь Элиза понимает причину непостоянства Карла, хотя она никогда не влюблялась. Для нее секс – лишь удовлетворение физической потребности; правда, Элизе всегда было интересно узнать, стали бы ощущения другими, испытай она настоящую привязанность к партнеру. Секс с Гаэлем, ее французским любовником, был восхитителен, но к самому Гаэлю она осталась равнодушна, он пробудил в ней лишь чувственный интерес. Карл же оказался единственным мужчиной, с которым у нее возникла настолько сильная эмоциональная связь, что с ее стороны это, пожалуй, можно было назвать влюбленностью. Она не понимает его шуток, но он единственный, кто может ее рассмешить, и всегда терпелив: не бросил ее одну, ни разу не отказался с ней работать из-за ее грубости и черствости, в отличие от других. Станет ли секс с Карлом, единственным мужчиной, который ей не безразличен, невиданным удовольствием или же обернется разочарованием? Элизе нравится представлять, что в его объятьях она сможет найти то, чего ей так не хватает, но это всегда лишь фантазии, не больше. 

Карл на водительском сидении все говорит и говорит. Она осторожно меняет позу. Мышцы болезненно отзываются на движения после долгого сидения в ограниченном пространстве машины. Со вздохом Элиза кладет голову на плечо Карлу, зарываясь носом в его шерстяной свитер, и едва сдерживает желание рассмеяться, уловив слабый запах мокрой псины, перед тем как закрыть глаза и по-настоящему расслабиться. Как она и подозревала, Карл тотчас замолкает. Элиза предполагает, что он к ней тоже неравнодушен, хотя, должно быть, не прекращает убеждать себя, что неправильно желать женщину гораздо моложе себя, к тому же коллегу. Они напарники и друзья, которые оба втайне гадают, каково это – быть любовниками, но не смеют перешагнуть воображаемую границу между первым и вторым. Поступить так значит разрушить их хрупкие взаимоотношения, омытые кровью, потом и слезами. И хотя обещание чего-то большего, чем дружба, порой захватывает их умы, ни один из них не рискнет тем, что есть сейчас, не вынесет потерю другого. Поэтому Элиза с Карлом спокойно сидят рядом в уютной тишине и ждут появления преступника.


End file.
